What Happened in the 19 Years
by Marauders Mischief and Trouble
Summary: This story picks up from the end of the last book and no one knows when it's going to stop. DO! NOT! READ! IF! YOU! HAVE! NOT!READ! THE! 7TH! BOOK! Right now, this is pretty much just drabbles and one-shots. It is not in order. yet. but it will be later.
1. Dream Sequence by Mischief, with Trouble

_Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they wanted to leave and be alone together. When Ron met his eyes, Harry nodded; rolling his eyes good-naturedly and Ron ran from the room holding a grinning Hermione by the hand._

_Harry turned to his deceased Headmaster's portrait._

"_Harry, is there something else?" Dumbledore asked, his electric blue eyes twinkling with pride at Harry._

_Harry got the familiar sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore already knew what he was about to ask about but he said, "Yes sir. Professor, what was that creature in... Where ever we were and why were it beyond our help?"_

_"Ah, Harry. Once again I do not know. However, I do have an idea if you are so interested." said Dumbledore peering at Harry over his half moon spectacles. Harry nodded fervently and Dumbledore continued. "Well it is my belief that it was the piece of soul that had latched itself to you the night your parents died. It was beyond our help because it was __Voldemort's, __just as Voldemort is. Or was, I shall say" he concluded with a grin._

Harry James Potter sat up with a start, glancing around his darkened bedroom. His gaze landed on the still form of his five-month pregnant, hot-tempered wife, Ginny. Her even breathing reassured him that Ginny was deep in sleep, and if moved would not awaken. He reached around her to pick up his glasses, and his blurry room and wife came into sharper focus. Her flaming hair contrasted beautifully with her fair skin, and in the moonlight streaming in from the exposed window, he could count every freckle that dusted her pale face, giving her an ethereal look. She lay on her side, her arm slung protectively over her slowly bulging belly. Harry laid his hand gently on her stomach and brushed her bangs back from her face, letting his lips linger for a moment on her forehead.

"Harry…" he heard Ginny mumble fuzzily in her sleep. Harry's heart picked up in double time, and he smiled tenderly at his wife. He loved her so much.

Ginny, the only one who really and truly understood him.

Ginny, the love of his life.

Ginny, his equal and rival at Quidditch.

Ginny… the only girl he knew with such wicked mood swings.

_Oh, she has horrible mood swings,_ the dry voice in Harry's mind told him, _I assume you remember what happened after Voldemort died?_

Oh, Harry definitely remembered. In fact, Harry remembered it very well…

_Harry eased open the door leading from the passage to Dumbledore's office and peered out. Seeing no one, he scurried into the corridor, Ron and Hermione hot on his heels, holding hands._

_Harry was glad they had gotten their happy ending, especially with all the years they were too dense to notice everything they had been looking for was right beside them. But at the moment, Harry was a bit more concerned with his own ending. Now that he was free of the prophecy, would his ending really be blissful? He knew Ginny would be saddened and most likely depressed by Fred's sudden and heartbreaking death, but he felt he should be there for his love._

But what if she doesn't want to talk to anyone, _a small part of his mind nagged. (Come to think of it, that's the same dry voice who reminded him of this escapade!) _What if you just make it worse, and then she ends up hating you? What if she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore, because if she didn't know you none of this would've happened?

No, _Harry told himself._ She never cared about that stuff before!

But grief can make me people change, _his mind reasoned._

_"I don't care." Harry stated, realizing too late he had spoken aloud._

_"That's the spirit, mate." Ron said, gazing into Hermione's eyes. Hermione stared back, unabashed, till Ron become conscious of the fact that he, too, had said his sentence for all to hear._

_Harry and Hermione burst into laughter, and together, hand in hand, the trio stumbled into the Great Hall._

_Harry quickly scanned the room, searching for his Ginny. Her scarlet hair stood out from the crowd, along with her brothers and parents. She wasn't crying, but instead staring off into space, as if in shock._

_He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and laid his head atop hers. _

_Ginny swiftly turned in position and placed a well aimed punch in his gut._

_"Ow!" He exclaimed._

_"That was for getting yourself killed!" She said severely. She then leaned over and kissed him passionately. "And that was for coming back."_

_She buried her head in his chest and began to cry, the sobs racking her shoulders, and her breath coming out ragged. Harry wrapped his arms about her, and held her close._

_No,_ Harry thought desperately, _I don't want to think about that right now. I don't want to think about anything depressing._

After all, life wasn't always depressing, but it sometimes had hardships, sent to this earth with the purpose of making the world stronger. The whole point of living was to make others happy, to make the world laugh, right? Right. George's voice ran through his head, half-choked with tears and laughter, at Fred's FUNeral (as was posted on the formal invitations).

_"Fred has just gone on to a better place. A place full of opportunities, full of new people, and the new people... wait a sec! The new people don't know of his mischievous ways! So many people, so many pranks..." George trailed off with a smile, his eyes wide at whatever Heaven he saw, until Mrs. Weasley coughed from the front row and George hastened to finish his speech._

_"So, anyway. Fred will be very happy up there, and I'm sure he's watching us right now... wishing we'd stop crying and stop being so weepy! He'd want us to laugh. Fred devoted his whole life to making the world laugh, that and teaching Ginny our evil ways. So that what's I'm going to do."_

_Mrs. Weasley made an indignant noise from the pew, and George hurried to placate her. "Er, no, not corrupt Ginny anymore, don't worry Mum. But to make people laugh, because that's what Fred would've wanted. We should be celebrating his life, not mourning his death. _May God rest your soul, Gred!_"_


	2. The Announcements by Trouble

The Announcements

Ron Weasley looked up and down the street to see if anyone was looking. No one was so he proceeded to elicit his wand from inside his cloak. He climbed the steps to his home and tapped the door knob with his wand and muttered,"Alohomora". The lock opened with a soft click and he pushed the door open.

"I'm home!" he called to his wife who promptly responded, "In the kitchen! Dinners almost ready! Oh, we have company!"

_Good old Hermione!_ He thought as he hung up his cloak. He was wondering who his guests were. As he turned to the kitchen he smelled a delectable scent wafting towards him._I guess beef stews on the menu _Ron thought. As he walked down the hall he thought about the days events. _I can't wait to tell Hermione! She'll be so proud!_ He made a left turn into the kitchen and saw seated with his wife around the table, his sister Ginny, and a fairly tall young man with unruly black hair, and glasses over eyes of a brilliant green. And there was no mistaking that lighting bolt scar.

"Harry!!!" Ron exclaimed, "What are you doing here?

Harry grinned and stood to shake his old friend's hand. "Good to see you too!"

Ron tried to remember when he had last seen Harry and Ginny. Harry had been Best Man and Ginny had been Maid of Honor at his and Hermione's wedding. That was a year ago at least. Needless to say he was shocked at seeing his friend all of a sudden.

"How's the job search going?" Ginny asked as Hermione got up to hug her husband, "Hermione says you're still having trouble?"

The shock f seeing his best friend was beginning to fade away. "Yeah, pretty much", Ron replied.

A few months after the down fall of Voldemort, Arthur Weasley had become Minister of Magic. Harry was Head of the Auror department so Ron got news of his friend via Mr. Weasly. Hermione was also poised to become Head of Muggle Relations.

Ron had yet to find a job that he deemed "decent" meaning he would not have to do much difficult magic, something with power. This made Ron remember something.

"I have an announcement!" both Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other. "You go first. No you. _No _you. I insist!!" Harry and Ron chorused. Hermione thought she'd never stop laughing and Ginny eyes were swimming.

Harry grinned and insisted, "Go on Ron. You go first. I can wait. You on the other hand look like you might explode!"

Ron grinned back and announced, "I have applied for a job at the Ministry! The department is a bit, well, understaffed. I applied for Head of Security for the Minister of Magic."

The room fell silent and all three people stared at him with identical flabbergasted looks and it was a minute before anyone spoke.

Wanting to be supportive harry spoke first. "W-wow Ron. Uhm…Er…Good luck with that."

Harry looked at a red faced Hermione.

"Understaffed? UNDERSTAFFED! Ronald Weasley! that department isn't understaffed, it's brand new! it doesn't have any employees! besides your dads minister. They won't give you the job because of that." Hermione finished matter-of-factly.

Ron glared at his wife and turned his attention to Ginny who promptly said "dad will be better off by himself."

The incredulous look that Ron gave her caused harry and Hermione to fall to the floor, roaring with laughter. Ginny smiled at her brother and helped her friends off the floor. Ron composed himself quickly and turned to harry.

"What did you want to say, harry?"

Harry stood, glanced at Ginny, looked Ron in the eyes and cleared his throat. "Well Ron, Ginny and I…well we...we…we're…Ron, WE'RE GETTTING MARRIED!"

Ron opened both, his eyes and mouth wider than anyone thought possible in surprise. _I've always expected it from these two,_ Ron thought_but__ why then, does it take me by complete surprise?_

Hermione got behind her husband just in time. Ron had fainted.

Ron awoke a few minutes later to find his wife, sister, and best friend staring at him with strange expressions on their faces.

"We never thought you'd faint when we told you", Ginny explained with a shrug.

* * *

_hi hi's!!!! this is Trouble!!! i was thinking of writing something about some of the Death Eaters in the Forest getting run over my Mr. Weasly's enchanted car. please reveiw to me saying if you want me to write that or not. thanx!!!_


	3. Ron's Proposal by Trouble

A/N: _OK devoted fans-sorry sugar high- right after Halloween._

_if you read the profile page, you'll know that there is another Marauder named MonkeyShines. she helped me on this chapter a little so I'll underline what she wrote._

* * *

Ron's Proposal

As Hermione was finishing her breakfast by the lake in the shade of an old oak tree, she heard two very familiar voices coming up behind her.

"Just go for it Ron." said Harry encouragingly.

"What if she says no? I mean, don't you remember how mad she got for leaving last year?" Ron cried.

"Of course I remember. I almost had to jump in front of you so she wouldn't STRANGLE you!"

Ron gulped and nodded. He reached inside his robes with a trembling hand and elicited a black velvet box just large enough to hold a ring. Slowly, Ron walked towards the tree that shaded Hermione. As he sat down next to her, Hermione looked up. She grinned at Ron as harry sat down on the other side of the tree to listen. With a loud _pop_ Winky the House Elf appeared next to Hermione startling Ron.

"Good morning Miss Granger" Winky said with a bow. She took up Hermione's empty plate and goblet, bowed to Ron, and disappeared. Harry smiled at how well Winky was getting on with Kreature who was now working at Hogwarts.

"Ron! I didn't expect to see you this early on a Saturday. It's only 11:45!" Hermione teased. Seeing Ron's ashen face she became concerned. "Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron opened his mouth and emitted a squeak of such high frequency, Harry was sure that only dogs could here it. He ran behind the tree to where Harry hid and said in a whispered cry, "I can't do this Harry I just can't!!"

Trying not to laugh, Harry gave him a stern look and whispered back "Don't make me get out the cue cards! Ron, listen to me. If you don't do it now you may never get the chance again. She's sitting right there now MOVE!"

Harry pushed Ron in front of Hermione and hid behind the tree once more.

Ron nervously made his way over to Hermione's side and his knees gave out just in time to place him next to her. He hid the box from her view and opened his mouth again. Instead of words, a gargling noise escaped and his face became redder than his hair. Unable to think, speak, or move, he sat there waiting for an epiphany.

"ahhhhhh-heee-ahh-oooo-eee-niiiiieeee-doood-aaaay-daaa-diii-doo"

Harry froze upon hearing what was emitting from his friend's mouth. He slapped his palm to his face hard enough to knock his glasses askew._ Please tell me he didn't just do that!! Please!!!_ Harry mentally begged.

"Ron? Were those supposed to be words?" Hermione asked slowly and cautiously. Ron didn't answer verbally so Harry didn't know what his friend replied. "Why don't you try again then?"

This time Harry peeked around the tree in time to see Ron nod. clearing his throat he said inaudibly "Will you marry me Hermione?"

Since Hermione hadn't heard him he said "I'm sorry Ron, I couldn't hear you."

Harry saw Ron gulp and open his mouth. When he tried to speak though, he froze. Harry jumped up to rescue Ron and dragged him behind the tree.

"Ron! Ron! snap out of it Ron!" Harry yelled while smacking his friends face.

As Hermione got up and came around to them she said to Ron "Ron? Can you hear me?" Ron nodded and Hermione turned to Harry. "What is he trying to say Harry?"

Harry asked her to "hold on a moment." and took Ron to the other side of the tree.

"Ron, you obviously can't do this so do you want me to?" Once again Ron nodded. Harry and Ron walked back to Hermione. Taking the box from Ron, he looked at Hermione and said simply "Ron wants you to marry him." he opened the box revealing a magnificent gold band with seven tiny diamonds.

Hermione's eyes got bigger than dinner plates as she looked from Harry to Ron to the ring and back to Harry.

A loud _splash_ followed by a lot of coughing and spluttering told them that Ron had fainted into the lake. Harry helped Ron up so he could hear Hermione's answer. She didn't answer verbally but instead took Ron's face in her hands and kissed him. When they broke apart she cried "Of course I'll marry you!"

This time the splash was made by two very happy people hugging and laughing. Harry sat down and smiled at his best friends rolling in the water like children.

When the couple finally emerged, Hermione ran to Harry and plopped down beside him sopping wet. Ron sat down on her other side and grasped her hand. Still smiling Harry said congratulations and received a gargantuan hug from Hermione who ran off to tell Ginny and Luna.

"Harry, would you be my best man?" Ron asked when Hermione was out of sight.

"_Best man?_ Wow Ron, of course I will" Harry replied. Ron grinned nervously and the two of them went back to the castle and on to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in one of the armchairs, Crookshanks on her lap, showing her ring off to Parvati, Lavender and other Gryffindor girls. She looked up as the started to yell, whoop, and holler. Dennis Creevy with the help of another pulled Ron through the portrait hole by his arms and Harry followed her Fiance in. A very crimson Ron came over and sat down in the armchair next to Hermione and spoke finally. 

"I guess good news travels fast!" he whispered to Hermione who could have sworn she saw Harry wink at her before disappearing under the invisibility cloak.

* * *

Harry walked to the painting of a large bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. It swung forward admitting him in to kitchens where, once he took of the cloak, he was bombarded by house eves including Kreatcher, who bowed deeply . Harry had said no more than there was a celebration in the tower when the house elves scrambled getting Butterbeer, and other delectable treats. Kreatcher, Winky, and harry made there way back to Gryffindor tower under the invisibility cloak only taking it off when they came to the Fat Lady. When they climbed through the portrait hole, Harry and the house elves set the food on a table and Kreatcher and Winky returned to the kitchens.

* * *

Harry found Ginny sitting in the corner laughing with her hands over her ears to vainly block the noise coming from her class mates. As he silently crept up behind her, Ginny spoke. 

"Hi Harry. I'd like to say "Nice to see you" but since I can't..." her voice trailed off as a smile appeared on her face.

"How did you-" Harry began as he pulled off the cloak, shocked.

"You straightened up under the cloak and I saw your feet. When did they get so big, Harry?" Ginny shrieked as Harry tickled her mercilessly.

* * *

When the party finally ended (3 hours later), Ron and Hermione left, arm in arm, to the Owlery to notify their parents. The room was cleaned magically and the Gryffiindors, excluding Harry and Ginny, went to bed. Harry sat down in an arm chair and Ginny sat on its arm. She layed her legs across Harry's lap and she leaned forward th hug him. Harry made to kiss her head but was interrupted by a soft tapping at the window. 

Harry cursed under his breath as Ginny's head shot up and hit his nose, knocking his glasses off.

"_Hermes_?" Ginny exclaimed bending over to pickup Harry's glasses. "Why would Percy be writing?"

"Dunno. What's it say Gin?"

Ginny walked over and opened the window. Hermes flew in and landed where Ginny had just been sitting, an envelope tied to his leg. Ginny reached over and untied it. Hermes flew off as soon as the letter was removed. Sitting on Harry's knee so that he could read over her shoulder, Ginny opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Ginny or Ron:_

_I trust this letter finds you in excellent health, but that is not why I am writing. I am pleased to inform you that our father has accepted the nomination to become the Minister of Magic when Kingsley Shacklebolt steps down next year. I hope that you will give him your whole-hearted support as I will._

_Good day to you, _

_Percy_

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, mouths agape, and chorused "Whoa!"

_

* * *

A/N So... How do you like it???? No one said wether or not they want some Death Eaters to be run over... Don't tell me you're on_ their _side!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (sorry, i'm on a sugar high. but i haven't had sugar today-wierd.)_

_just so you know, this chapter isn't quite over-maybe it is...i dunno._

_thanks to everyone who has reveiwed to Mischief and I... just so you know, constructive criticism is always welcome!!_

_:-) Trouble_


	4. The Birth of Hugo by Mischief

**A/N... hey... it's me... Mischief... this is my second chapter... sorry... i haven't updated my part in forever!!!**

**Disclaimer: "Once upon a time there was a great author who published a series of 7 books and got rich. She wasn't me. The End."**

* * *

Ronald Bilius Weasley watched as his wife's eyes closed and the Healer took his first-born son from Hermione's arms. Andromeda Tonks turned to the proud father and asked him what his son's name would be. Ron hesitated, looked at his Hermione, and then turned back to Andromeda.

"Go ahead, Ron," Hermione mumbled sleepily from the bed, "you can name him. You can't possibly mess up your own son's name, right?"

Ron grinned widely, stood up, and whispered in Andromeda's ear. The poor Healer's eyes widened in horror, and she stood frozen on the spot. But then she nodded, took one last sympathetic glance at Hermione, and swept from the room.

Ron sighed happily and settled back, satisfied, in the chair residing next to his Hermione's bed. He didn't catch the comment Andromeda made as she left the area, or he might've rethought his decision.

"Oh that poor boy. Be made fun of before he even sets foot in the castle."

* * *

Harry glanced around the deserted hall. "Go!" He whispered to his four and two year old sons, and his two year old niece. James, Albus, and Rosie ran past him, giggling silently as they stopped in the doorway of room 713.

"Surprise!" The three yelled loudly, and Ron awoke in the chair with a start.

"_Shh!_" He whispered with a panicked glance around the room, "let's _not _wake up the baby, all right?"

The three nodded solemnly, but it was too late. An angry wail filled the air, and Ron glared balefully at the trio of kids who now seemed very interested in their shoelaces.

Harry, looking at his wife, and noticed that Ginny's smile seemed rather wicked, until it slid off her face to be replaced with a look of horror. "Oh no," she moaned, "I'm going to have to put up with that again, aren't I?"

"Who's the 'I', Ginny?" Harry asked, smiling softly at his wife, "We're in this together. Always have been, right from the start."

Ginny returned his smile, and Harry took her arm, gently guiding her into room 713. The angry cry sounded louder as they got closer, and realized with a smile that James was covering Albus' ears.

Ron had picked up the week old baby was bouncing him gently on his shoulder. "You'd think I'd have gotten used too it by now," Ron moaned wit a pointed glance at Rose, "but she was a quiet baby! She didn't erupt into screams in the middle of the night!"

Harry and Ginny burst into laughter, and Hermione joined in weakly from the bed. Ginny hurried over to take Hermione's hand. "How are you feeling?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh I'm fine," Hermione responded with a yawn. "Just tired is all. My baby seems to have a healthy set of lungs and absolutely _adores_ testing them out just when I begin to fall asleep."

Harry listened until he was certain that Hermione was all right, and then tuned the girls out in favor of greeting the new arrivals, the Grangers.

Hermione's mother fluttered anxiously around her daughter's bed, constantly checking to make sure her only child was all right. "A pillow, some water, anything I can get you, anything at all?"

David Granger turned to Harry, shook his hand, and asked how his children were doing. Harry twisted around to look at them, and discovered James to be missing.

_Of course,_ his mind registered_, it had to be James. He's the trouble making one. Just think of the havoc he could wreak in a _hospital

_Well,_ the other half of his mind reasoned, _who else would sneak out?_

He walked over to Albus and Rosie, who were standing over the baby with identical disgusted looks on their faces. Harry tapped Albus on the shoulder.

"Where's James?" He asked his youngest son.

"I dunno, said Andy an' lef'"

Harry sighed in relief as Andromeda Tonks then chose that moment to walk into the crowded room, holding James' hand.

"Thanks, Aunt Andy," James said avidly, "That explains a _lot_!" He ran off to Albus and Rosie, who both turned to listen, hanging on to his every word.

Harry walked over to Andy. "What did he ask?" He inquired in a low voice.

"He wanted to know why 'Mummy and Aunt Hermione got fat while waiting for the stork to come, and why he had to take so long.'" Andy said matter-of-factly, matching James' voice perfectly. "I have to say, I've never gotten that question before." Her voice held amusement.

Harry's entire being filled with dread. "What did you tell him?"

"I made up something about the stork having to make sure the mothers-to-be had enough food inside of them to regurgitate to the baby. He looked a bit ill hearing this, so I reassured him that that's only birds, and since the stork is a bird, that's how he thinks. I also informed him that no, Mummy doesn't throw up her food for the new child. They just have to fool the stork."

Harry laughed loudly, and Ginny looked up, startled. He beckoned her over, and regaled the tale of James and the stork, finishing up with, "So that's what we have to tell him if he decides to check with us, all right?"

Ginny shook with silent laughter, and she covered her mouth with both hands, nodding.

The baby had stopped bawling by now, and Ron gratefully set him back in his crib.

Harry walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug. "Hi Hermione," he said.

"Oh, hi, Harry." She mumbled tiredly.

"So," Harry began, "What's the baby's name?"

Hermione went quiet, suddenly wide awake and alert. "You know," she said, "I actually don't know! I let Ron name him. I mean, he can't mess up a child's name, right?"

Harry knew that Hermione was looking for reassurance, so he nodded and smiled nervously.

"Oi, Ron!" Hermione called. Ron looked up expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"What's the baby's name?"

The room went quiet, and everyone turned their attention to Ron. He beamed proudly at Hermione, sure he couldn't fail, and looked around the room w/ barely suppressed glee. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hugo Archibald Weasley!"

And in that moment, Hermione Jane Granger Weasley found out just how wrong she could be.

* * *

**A/N... erm, right. so whatcha think? and as some of u have said, u want Harry's proposal... IT'S COMING!!!!! gosh. i have part one of three done, okay? it may take a while. guys, if u want, send me questions, addressed to Mischief, of things you may want us to write about, all right?**

QUOTE OF THE CHAPPIE!!!

(from Singin' in the Rain,)

"Nobody makes a fool outta Lina Lamont! Nobody makes a laughingstock outta Lina Lamont! What do ya think I am, dumb or somethin'? I make more money than Calvin Coolidge... PUT TOGETHER!"

Lina Lamont

**(she's got ISSUES...)**


	5. Teddy's Speach by  Trouble

"Once again, thank you all for coming here today" Andromeda Tonks stepped away from the podium with tear-filled eyes, dismissing the attendants to her daughter's and son-in-law's funeral. As everyone got up to leave, some sobbing on each others shoulders, others walking to pay their respects one last time, George Weasley yelled from where he, the rest of the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione, sat in the third row.

"Wait!!!! Teddy has a speech to make!!!" George ran down the aisle to the podium, Teddy held out at arm's length. The infant,part Metamorphmegas and part werewolf, had changed his hair to a spiked, bright, bubblegum pink, mohawk. Holding teddy with one hand, George adjusted the mike in front of Teddy's face.

"Okay Teddy! Inspire us all with your brilliant words." George instructed in a carrying whisper. The two women in the aisle stood with their mouths agape. Molly Weasley turned from her son to Andromeda, their looks plainly saying _WORDS?Teddy's not even a year old and George expects him to _talk Oh no

They then turned their attention back to George and Teddy.

Teddy looked the microphone square in the eye- or he would if microphones had eyes- and said "Ahh-Goooooo!!!!!". He then began laughing and clapping for himself. George bowed his head.

"Thank you, Teddy, -sniff- for those touching -sniff- words -sniff sniff- of wisdom. May -sniff- we always -sniff- remember -sniff- them -sni-" George looked up from the microphone, choking back tears, and yelled. "HEY! AREN'T YOU PEOPLE GOING TO CLAP FOR HIM OR DOES HE HAVE TO DO IT ALL BY HIMSELF?"

As a few timid-looking people began to clap nervously and slowly, Molly put her head in her hands.

"Allow me Mum" said her eldest son, Bill. He walked stealthily behind his younger brother and nonverbally, levitated Teddy before he flicked George's remaining ear.

"OWW!!!" George cried, letting go of Teddy who, because of Bill's spell, merely floated in the air. Teddy laughed even more as he was bounced through the air to his godfather's awaiting arms. Harry, like the others, were laughing at George's indignant face and the infant in his arms joined in.

* * *

A few hours later at the Burrow, the funeral attendees shared memories of the departed and could not help but enjoy Mrs. Weasley's variety of delectable foods. As the sun began to sink below the horizon,the guests departed

* * *

A/N _this chapter is not yet complete, so don't't worry. when i got the idea for this Mischief beat herself up for not thinking about it first. apparently she's the smart one._

_oh yeah. i have had an uncontrollable usage of the word "meep". i was walking down the halls at school and people wouldn't let me by and i started shouting "MEEEP!!!!". then people started staring at me. but at least i got through!_

_one more thing. Mischief has been doing so writing but i am holding ithosatage and am also refusing to update until we get reveiws. _

_have a nice day_


	6. The Wedding by Trouble

When Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna made their way through the barrier into the magical world, the entire Weasley family swooped in upon the engaged couple. Harry and the others dove out of the path of the stampede just in time, Harry and Ginny one way, Luna and Neville another. As Harry picked himself up off the ground and began helping Ginny up, he paused at the strange sight that awaited him.

Petunia and Dudley Dursley were talking to Andromeda Tonks and cooing over the infant who could be none other than Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin. Harry walked over to his aunt who did something she had only ever done to Dudley. She embraced him, as a mother would her child. Dudley looked away as his mother began sobbing onto Harry's shoulder.

"Oh Harry!!!I'm so sorry for everything that Vernon and I did to you all those years. We should have treated you much better than that" Petunia's voice trailed off as she drew a shuddering breath. "'I'll have you know that I divorced that piece of scum a few months ago. Dudders and I 'came tour senses' I guess you could say. We realized that magic wasn't bad, well, not_ all_ bad at least. But Vernon would not listen to reason I tell you!!" Petunia gave a shaky laugh and continued. "I am so _proud_ of you Harry. Dedalus told us as soon as he got word of Voldemort's demise. I was proud to tell every witch and wizard I met that it was my nephew that 'struck him down'. We even joined in the celebrations the we passed on our way." She released Harry from the awkward embrace and held him at arms length, studying his face. With a smile, she turned away from Harry who noticed Dudley vainly trying to hide behind a brick column.

* * *

Waking with a start, only one thing came to Harry's mind: _I will NEVER eat calamari before bed EVER again!!!_

Silently laughing at himself, Harry rolled over in Sirius's old bed at Griwauld Place, and thought about what had prompted his bizarre dream.

* * *

A/N _i would like to interrupt this reading to say:_

_MADE YOU LOOK!!! or is it read?_

_i dunno- _

_oh well!!! _

_THE SHOW (or story) MUST GO ON!!!_

_Trouble_

_back to the story now! go on!! READ DARN YOU!!!!! _

_PS- i have not had sugar today!!!

* * *

_What had really happened, was everything up to Petunia hugging him. What she did in truth, was give a curt acknowledging nod.

* * *

After Petunia had sat down on a bench, Dudley had walked up to Harry.

"A few months after we left, Dad went nuts." Dudley had began as one might a casual conversation "Started to think _everything_ was magic. Kicked Mum and I out about a year ago. The divorce just became final. All because we're related to your mum. No offense, Harry" he had added as an after thought. "After we got back, I ran into the old gang-you know- Malcolm and Piers and the other idiots...Well, Piers mouthed off about hoping you had died after disappearing that summer. So, I did the sanest thing. I socked him in the jaw.

"Then Malcolm jumped me and I kicked him in the shin. The the other idiots-well-let's just say that when they woke up they had _major_ headaches." Grinning, Dudley had extended his hand to Harry who had shook it.

Harry had grinned back and grabbed Dudley's fat arm, saying "You haven't been properly introduced yet have you?". He had then dragged Dudley over to where Hermione and Ron were emerging, hand-in-hand, from the a sea of Weasleys.

Almost immediately, Fleur had grabbed Hermione in a ferocious embrace.

* * *

_AN don't worry my little friends!!!!_

_this chapter isn't over_

_i have more to add so do not despair!!!_

_i forgot thenames of the other members of dudley's gang so i just called them idiots_

_ithink it fits though_

_and if you have not yet noticed:_

_1) mykeyboardhates me and won'ttype whatiwant it to (space aand othercrud)_

_2) ihat capitolizing myrandom stuff. bu tigetitright somischiefwon'tkill meover it in thechapters_

_luv ya'll!!!_

_trouble_


	7. Harry's Proposal Part 1 by Mischief

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a great author who published a series of seven books and got rich. She wasn't me. The End.**

* * *

"And the psycho twin who's left _still _didn't realize he _hadn't _already ordered the 4 boxes of Shrinking Solution and he wouldn't buy anymore and I tell you, if he-!… oh, wow…" Ginny's irate voice, earlier ranting about her day at the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, turned to wonder and then trailed off as she walked the door of the gorgeous eatery Harry held open for her.

The aristocratic restaurant, "Vivant Pour la Magie," situated in a remote area of Diagon Alley, had high cream-colored ceilings and dark paneled wood crisscrossing the wide roof. The storm-cloud-purple walls were accentuated by the wood tables, the wood being the same finish as the panels. The cream drapes framing the gold-plated windows only added to the atmosphere, and the dim light coming from the thousands of candles placed theatrically throughout the room completed the picture.

"Like it?" Harry grinned, taking her breath away and cupping her hand in his. He led her to the front desk, where a man with a curly mustache sat looking around the empty dining room for something of interest with a bored expression on his blank face.

"Good evening," Harry told the man pleasantly.

"Do you have a reservation?" the maître d said in an embellished French accent, skipping all pleasantries. He looked down his short nose with a frown. Ginny felt as though the man could tell she was a Weasley, could tell she wasn't of the richest, that he could tell her robes were second-hand.

_And I don't like it one bit, _she thought grimly, gripping Harry's hand a little tighter.

"Yes, I do, actually Mr. …" Harry paused to look at the name plate on the counter. "Mr. DuPont." His voice was cool, as he noticed the way he glared at his hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancée. "Look under Potter, for 7 o clock."

The man turned to the book. "You're not on the list," DuPont informed Harry condescendingly.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, shocked. He explicitly remembered walking into the restaurant and writing his name on the list. "Let me see that!" He seized the reservation book from the surprised French and peered down at it.

"Look!" he exclaimed, pointing to the only-written on spot on the papers. Ginny and DuPont both leaned over his shoulder.

Sure enough, there was Potter.

But it didn't appear that way to DuPont. "No!" he shrieked, "That is Potté! Look, there is no _r,_ there is only a _smudge!_"

Harry always knew he'd regret his terrible handwriting.

Ginny glared at DuPont.

DuPont glared back. Then he pointed to the door_. "Out!"_

"But there's no one here!" Ginny exclaimed indignantly.

"I'm sorry," DuPont said, looking everything but sorry, "But until the Pottés get here, we're not excepting any impromptu engagements."

Harry choked at how close DuPont came to unknowingly telling Ginny what they were really here for. She shot a curious glance in his direction, and then turned back to the host.

"Screw you!" Ginny spat at him, and dragged Harry out of the bistro which suddenly didn't seem so appealing as before. As they passed through the door, they saw a tall, demanding, salt-and-pepper haired man and a short, giggling, frosted-blonde lady enter and walk towards DuPont.

No, that wasn't right. They were walking towards Andy Riddle, as the name-plate now read.

"Hello, my name is Andy Riddle and I'll be your host tonight. Do you have a reservation?" The maître d said in a smooth British accent.

Harry's jaw dropped.

"Yes, we're the Pottés," the man informed DuPont/Riddle imperiously, as the simpering lady laughed at the name.

The host blinked. "You've got to be kidding me," Ginny heard him mutter under his breath. He raised his voice to a normal tone. "Bu-but," he stuttered, "I only made you up to get rid of the so-called Boy-Who-Lived and his blood-traitor girlfriend!"

"Too right you are, m'boy, I'd _despise_ eating in the same room as two freaks like _that_!" Mr. Potté said with a shake of his head.

Enraged, Harry started back to Riddle to give him a piece of his mind, but Ginny caught his arm and turned him around. "Stop it," she told him softly, sliding her arms around his neck, "He's not worth it."

"No, he's not," Harry told her, wrapping his arms about her waist, "But you are." He swept down to give her a chaste kiss, but was interrupted by the dignified but disgusted maître d.

"Excuse me, but I work at a restaurant, _not_ a hooker's club!" Riddle informed them, obviously disgruntled.

"You must not get much action, then," Harry told him with a perfectly straight face. He and Ginny waited till Riddle walked back inside the restaurant before bursting into laughter. Hand in hand, they meandered back down the street in search of a friendlier restaurant.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait till I updated! I didn't like it very much, but here you go. It felt a little choppy to me. That could be just me, though, as I'm a perfectionist. Okay, a few things:**

Vivant Pour La Magie means Live for the Magic

Potté is pronounced Pot-tay.

DuPont actually means Lives by the Bridge.

**All right then, thank you so much for reading! Please review!**

Mischief


End file.
